


Not Broken, Just Bruised

by CheyanneChika



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents, Discussions of Divorce Trope, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Human AU started with the "Are mummy and daddy getting a divorce?" Trope and spiraled out of control.Adam worries that his parents are splitting up, Aziraphale is frustrated with Crowley's reckless behavior and Crowley is just trying to get a job done, it's not his fault the people he's working with are pissy and don't like him.It is probably his fault though when they want revenge and Adam is rather convenient.  No, actually, no this is entirely Aziraphale's fault.  Absolutely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and then just...I don't even know. I'm letting it go where it takes me.

Adam was looking curiously crestfallen as he stared at nothing in particular in his dad's bookstore.  Usually, he at least attempted to read or play on his smartphone, talking to his friends from school.  But no, today was staring off into space.  Even Dog, who was letting out occasional whines, couldn't grab the boy's attention.

Aziraphale winced as he watched, having just come out from the back room.  He straightened his jacket and approached his son.  "Adam, is something amiss?"

Adam continued to stare for a very long moment before letting slightly dull eyes fall on Aziraphale.  "Are you and Da going to get divorced?" he asked, bluntly.

Aziraphale's face twitched in a variety of ways.  He opened and closed his mouth a couple times and then licked his lips.  "N-not that I know of," he said, finally.

Adam looked away.  "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying," Aziraphale sputtered.  He quickly grabbed a chair and joined the boy at the table.  "What's brought this one?"

"If there's something I can do, I'll make it happen," Adam said, quickly.  "I can make it better."

"We're not getting divorced!" Aziraphale said, forcefully, gripping Adam's small shoulder.  "Why do you think that?"

"You two don't agree on anything.  And you've been fighting over Gabriel and Beyul...Bells...the Bees person Da works for now and again and Pepper says her parents aren't together 'cause they couldn't agree on anything either."  All this came out in a great rush and Dog whined, sensing the pain in the words.

"Beelzebub," Aziraphale said, absently.  His thoughts drifted for a moment, trying to pin down when he and Crowley had been talking about those two.  They ran rival companies.  Zira had obtained some hard to come by books for Gabriel, as well as done some...other things, while Crowley worked the odd job for Beelzebub, dealing with some of her more sordid clientele.  Last night, long after Adam was supposed to be in bed, Crowley had said Bees and Gabe were sleeping together and Aziraphale had called him a lying pillock in a scandalized tone that could have been misread as angry.  Crowley had only grinned and winked before going off to water the houseplants.

"Oh dear," Aziraphale said aloud.  His eyes snapped out of their daze to meet Adam's.  "Adam, we are not fighting."

"I heard you call Da a liar and then he just left."

Zira grimaced.  Bingo.  "It was a joke.  Your Da knew I didn't mean it."

"But why did he leave?"

"He didn't.  He just went out to the greenhouse."

Adam looked down. "Oh."

"Listen, when your da gets home tonight, we'll have a nice talk but don't think that we aren't happy together and with you."

Adam nodded and reached down to pet Dog.

Only Crowley didn't come home that night.  He sent a text that he had a job and would someone water the plants for him.  Aziraphale grimaced and went to tell Adam who stared hard at Aziraphale until he said he'd call Crowley.

Zira wasn't great with cellphones but it was easy today.

"Angel," Crowley's favorite nickname for him, "I said I'm busy."

"I don't care, get home now!" Aziraphale hissed down the line.

"Why?"

"Because Adam thinks we're getting divorced."

"Well, we're not."  Crowley didn't even sound perturbed, damn him.  


"I know that.  I've told him that but he doesn't believe me."

"Ah, Hastur," Crowley's voice was echoing as he pulled the phone away from his face to talk to someone else.  "Good to know ole Beezies sent along her faithful lapdog.  A little notice might have been nice."

"Crowley!" Aziraphale yelled into the phone.

"Gotta go, Angel, I'll be back tomorrow."

Aziraphale growled and forcefully set the phone down instead of throwing it across the room.  He turned around and, of course, there was Adam, staring blankly at him.  Then he turned and retreated to his room.  Aziraphale closed his eyes and sighed. "Damn."

  



	2. Chapter 2

With Monday's arrival came school for Adam and more stewing for Aziraphale.

It was just after lunch when there was a screech of tires outside and Crowley staggered in a minute later.  His shades were gone, one of his eyes was blacked and he was clutching at his ribs.

Aziraphale was on him in a second, pressing gentle hands everywhere, checking for breaks as he led the other man to the comfiest of the reading chairs.

“Just bruised, not broken, Angel,” Crowley paused, “I think.”

“What happened?” The fear in Aziraphale’s voice was audible and Crowley reached out with his free hand to cup his husband’s cheek.

“Stupid.  Hastur left me to deal with shit when everything went south.  Turns out Ligur was there too and you know how much they both hate me.  Anyway, they got the money in the tussle and bounced.”

“How did you escape?”

Crowley gave him a pained snort.  “That trick you used to get away from Gabe’s peons that one time.  Act stupid and wander around until they weren’t looking and ran for it.”

“But your ribs.”

“Nah, that was Hastur and Ligur, they wanted a head start.”

Aziraphale bit his lip.  “I’m going to have a word with Beelzebub.”

“No, don’t,” Crowley started but Zira was already across the room and dialing the phone and now that he was sat in a comfy seat, Crowley found getting up was no longer much of an option.  

The rotary whirred as Aziraphale dialed.  At the pickup of a receptionist, he said, “I’d like to speak to Beelzebub…I don’t care that she’s in a meeting, put her on…If she doesn’t want the police in her office in the next fifteen minutes, put her on…Thank you.”

Crowley rolled his eyes.  “Angel, she’ll just deny knowing Hastur and Ligur if the police come.”

“I don’t care,” Aziraphale replied, a hand over the receiver.  He took the hand away. “Ah, Beelzebub, it’s Aziraphale. Lovely to speak to you again, how are you?  Very good. I’m afraid I’m not quite so well as my husband has been returned to me in a rather poor state after last night’s misadventure…Of course, you have no idea what I’m speaking of.  I am simply stating my displeasure and specification that Crowley will not be having any further misadventures for the indefinite future without compensation and without Hastur or Ligur being in attendance, is that understood…Yes, of course, no knowledge whatsoever.  Have an excellent day.” He hung up and retreated to the back room to find an icepack or three.

“Do you want to go to the hospital?” he asked when he returned with two icepacks and some frozen peas he only kept in the store for when they needed more than two icepacks.

“Just bruised, love,” Crowley reiterated.  “I’ll be fine.”

Zira hmphed and nodded. “In that case, we can talk about Adam’s worry that we’re going to split up.  And then about the fact that you were being completely nonchalant about our son and  _ our relationship! _ ”  On the last two words, Aziraphale pushed the peas against Crowley’s ribs a tad harder than necessary as he knelt beside the chair.

“Ow,” Crowley whined, slouching deeper into the chair.  “What was that for?”

Aziraphale just glared.

“We aren’t getting divorced.  How many times should I say it? I’ll tell it to Adam when he gets here after school or home if he doesn’t stop by.”

“That only addresses one of the issues.”

“Our relationship is fine and Adam will be reminded of that. What else are you looking for, Zira?”  In the silence after that sentence, Crowley lowered the icepack from his eye and watched the carefully blank face before him, then stiffened, winced at the pain in his ribs and slouched again but now his faced was filled with more than physical pain.  “Angel,” he murmured.

“When Adam asked, it brought up all the old worries again, it’s nothing.”  

Aziraphale started to stand but Crowley covered his hand on the armrest.  His golden irises met blue ones. “We are married, Angel,” Crowley whispered.  “I’ve got my claws in you and haven’t let go once in twenty years, why would I do that now?”

“This life, it’s gotten boring for you,” Aziraphale replied, just as softly, looking down to stare at their clasped hands.  “You only take Beelzebub’s jobs when your bored. You love the high of fighting and doing stupid shite that could kill you. And Adam and I are just here, with the books and a yappy, little dog.”

Because he was looking down, he missed the dawning horror in Crowley’s face.  “I can stop!” he said sharply. “I don’t need to work for Beezie, it’s just a bit of fun, a lark.  I can be here, you’ve already told her off, I can just say it’s permanent and I’ll be here. I’ll need to get another proper job but I can change.  I—”

“I don’t want you to change,” Aziraphale cut him off.  “And I’m not trying to make you stop. That isn’t what I meant.  Like I said, it’s just old worries. They don’t mean anything.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Aziraphale blinked rapidly and realized now that his face was wet.  “Oh, silly me.” He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his cheeks.  

“Angel,” Crowley said again.  “I was flip because our relationship is permanent, like the sky being blue.  Someone saying our relationship is in jeopardy is like saying the sky is burnt orange.”

“But it was Adam who said it.”

Ah.  That was it.  Crowley and Aziraphale had always been aware of Adam’s uncanny ability to get what he wanted.  He'd said he wanted a dog and Dog turned up minutes later. When his bike was struck by an electric scooter, it had been completely undamaged while the scooter was horribly mangled, as if it had taken the damage meant for both.  If Adam wanted the sky to be burnt orange, Crowley wouldn’t necessarily be surprised if it happened.

“Does Adam want us to break up?”  Crowley swallowed. “Does he want me to leave?” He had, after all, spoken only to Zira about it.

Aziraphale whipped his head back and forth.  “No.”

“Well, that’s alright then.” Crowley slouched further in the chair; he was very nearly sliding off it at this point and replaced the icepack.  “My claws remain firmly in place.”

Aziraphale chuckled and straightened up, rolled his shoulders and leaned back down to press a light kiss to Crowley’s lips.  Crowley tried to deepen it but pain erupted from...everywhere and he huffed a sigh and gave up. 

“I’ll make us some tea.”

“Put some single malt in mine!” Crowley called as the other man retreated.

“Yes, dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adam didn’t stop by the shop and Crowley and Aziraphale found themselves dawdling as closing time neared.  Well, Aziraphale was dawdling.  Crowley, who hadn’t moved from the chair, was pretending to be asleep.

“Time to go,” Aziraphale said, finally, leaning down to speak softly in his husband’s ear. 

Crowley gave all the proper responses of someone being startled to wakefulness but Zira didn’t buy it for a second.  “Mm, what?”

“Wake up, you’re driving.”

Aziraphale usually walked home but Crowley also rarely brought the Bentley to the shop to pick him up unless it was absolutely miserable. 

“But I’m injured,” Crowley whined.

“I’m sorry, did you want _me_ to drive?”

Crowley was on his feet faster than his ribs would have liked. He ignored the pain though because no way was Zira driving his car.  And he was in no condition to walk home anyway.  “Right, I’ll meet you out there.”

…

Hastur had exactly one piece of technology that would have been considered high tech: a massive, 4K television to watch footie on.  Everything else in the flat could easily have been purchased anywhere from ten to fifty years ago.

And Beelzebub’s flunky—other flunky—had put a cricket bat through it over Crowley’s busted ribs.  Pathetic.  Crowley was stupid and couldn’t be trusted.  He was fool enough to have a family in this line of work.  Weak spots and stupid and his bitchy little husband had gone and told Beelzebub that stupid Crowley had bruises.  How tragic.

Beelzebub had shown up with Dagon and her bat that she usually used as a flyswatter.  And now he had to buy a new TV and listen to Beelzebub personally yell at him for fucking up the Serpent, who was still one of her “best contractors” and that he’d lose more than just his TV if he did it again.  She finished the lecture with the “empowering” phrase, “I need my people to work together.  I’ll make sure that happens.”

Then she left.  Dagon followed only after whacking the TV a couple more times and then a lamp.

Hastur hadn’t even gotten up from his couch.  He stared vaguely at the mangled screen for a moment before getting up and going to Ligur’s. 

“What?” Ligur asked when he answered the door.

“Crowley,” Hastur replied.

“Of course.”  Ligur stepped aside and Hastur stepped into a flat almost identical to his own.  The same football game was even on.

“Beer?” Ligur asked.

“Yes,” Hastur replied.

“What happened?”

“Crowley is still Beelzebub’s favorite.”

“But he was still there when we left.”

“Exactly, Ligur.  Beez isn’t happy about it.”  Hastur popped the tab and knocked back the beer in a few long pulls.

“Beez is never happy,” Ligur replied, holding out a second before joining Hastur on the couch.

“He owes me a new television,” Hastur growled, drinking the second beer more slowly.

“How do we get that?”

One side of his mouth turned up.  “Because he’s stupid.”

“Yes?” Ligur asked.

“He’s weak.”

“Weak?”

“He has weaknesses.”

“Weaknesses?”

“His family, Ligur!” Hastur snapped.  “I’m talking about his family!”

“What do you want to do with them?”

“Aziraphale is in with Gabriel,” Hastur groused.

“Aziraphale?”

Hastur was starting to be pushed past his limits.  “His husband!”

“Oh.”

“His kid, on the other hand…”

Ligur tipped his head to the side and slowly began to laugh.

…

Adam was waiting for them when they got home.  Dog yapped and ran around their ankles as they stepped in before returning to Adam’s side.

“You’re late,” he said, eyeing his parents.

“My fault,” Crowley said, removing his shades.  “I was very distracting today.”  He leered at Aziraphale who scoffed loudly and went to the kitchen.

Adam stared for a moment longer then gave his Da a half-smile.  “Gross,” he said.

Crowley made his way over to a couch and collapsed onto it.  “Come here,” he said, gesturing with two fingers for Adam to join him.

Adam went over and flopped down next to him.

“Do you want to tell me what’s worrying you?” Crowley was fairly certain he was quoting some show on the telly but that was more because he still didn’t really know how to talk to kids.

“Not really.”

“Now, see, you say that but my falling on my arse with busted ribs seems to have made the issue bigger since I wasn’t back last night.”

“Doesn’t matter.  Dad already said it’s fine.”  Adam stared at his hands.

“He said you don’t believe him.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Were you thinking it, though?”

There was a long pause and then Adam nodded once.

“Can I tell you what I told him?”

Adam looked up to meet Crowley’s eyes.

Crowley gave him a half smile.  “I can’t let him go.  We’re permanent, us not being together is impossible.  A fixed point in time and space.”

Adam frowned.  “Like _Doctor Who_?”

Ah, that’s where it came from.  “Exactly like _Doctor Who_.”

“So, even if you fell out of love, you’d still stay together?”

Crowley’s brows drew together.  He shouldn’t agree with that because he didn’t want Adam staying in a loveless relationship and, oh no, he was thinking about the future.  He needed a drink.  “There is no possible way that I would fall out of love with your dad.  I wouldn’t survive it.  I don’t think he would either.”

“I wouldn’t,” Aziraphale murmured from the doorway.  He was holding a tea tray and looking teary-eyed.  “We will spend our lives together because we’d shatter if we were apart.”

Adam hesitated.  “Pepper would say that’s probably unhealthy.”

Crowley snorted and winced as his ribs protested.  “It is, but we’ll muddle along.”

Aziraphale stepped over to them and set down the tea before joining them on the couch.  He handed out cups and the three settled in for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was supposed to be sleeping over at Bryan’s on Tuesday night with Wensleydale and Pepper, on the pretense that they had a group project.  It was entirely possible as the four of Them always seemed to end up in the same classes, even when their parents signed them up for different ones.  Aziraphale was fairly certain it was one of those things that _just happened_  around Adam, but it meant he had three wonderful friends and that was all there was to it.

So when Bryan’s mum phoned around quarter to nine to ask if Adam was going to be over in time for dinner or if he was coming over after dinner to study and sleep, Aziraphale frowned and said, “I thought he was going straight to yours.”

“Well, he’s not here,” Bryan’s mum told him.  “Pepper and Wensleydale arrived after school and Adam said he was going to get Dog.”

Aziraphale frowned. That was entirely possible but… “I’m at the shop just now, but I’ll give Crowley a ring and find out if he’s there.”

They rang off and Aziraphale dialed Crowley.  “Is Adam there?” he asked, without preamble.

“No. Why?” Crowley asked.

“Well was he?  Bryan’s mum said he was going to get Dog.”

There was a pause.  “Dog’s here.”  There was a worryingly flat tone in his voice.

There was a beat of silence and Aziraphale’s voice was also surprisingly flat. “Then where is Adam?”

“I don’t know,” Crowley breathed. 

There was a poignant silence.  “Fuck,” Aziraphale whispered.

“I’m calling Adam,” Crowley said, worry leeching into his voice and hung up.  Aziraphale let the phone fall from his loosening grip.  He looked around, unsure of what to do now.

Crowley dialed Adam’s phone.  It rang and rang and went to voicemail.  He hung up and dialed again.  Voicemail.  One more time.

“Hello Crowley.” Hastur’s voice was gravelly.

“Hastur,” Crowley rasped.  “Hastur, what the hell are you doing, where is Adam?”

“Do you know, I rather like this kid. He’s not like you at all.  Clever.  Doesn’t just go crying to his parents.  Knows how to behave.”

“Hastur, this isn’t a game,” Crowley growled.  “I will kill you if you harm a hair on his head.”

“Better do what I want then.”

Crowley gritted his teeth.  “What do you want.”

“You’ll find out.”  The phone went dead.

Crowley screamed.

… _Several hours earlier_ …

Adam split off from his friends a block from school as the rest of the Them went to Bryan's while he went home to get Dog.  At the end of the next block was a bloke with dark skin and strange eyes who stared oddly at him from where he was standing at a bus stop.  Adam felt the man's gaze on the back of his neck but the guy didn’t move so he ignored the feeling and kept going.

He made it to the next block and turned the corner.  Arms snaked under his and wrapped around his torso.  He was lifted and his mouth covered even as he took a breath to yell.  He swung his legs back, striking his captor’s knee.  A male voice cursed and the grip loosened.  He tried to free himself, looking around to catch site of messy blonde hair before Bus Stop Guy joined the fray but grabbing Adam’s swinging feet.

“Get the chloroform!” Blond Guy snapped.

“Right.”  Cloth was pressed to his nose and mouth and chemicals drowned his sinuses before the world was plunged into darkness.

Adam opened bleary eyes to find he was lying on an unfamiliar floor.  The side of his face was tacky, he was dizzy and his head throbbed.  He blinked and looked down to see a wash of red beneath his face and what looked like two floors tilting as his gaze followed them.  He pushed up too quickly, reaching for nearby furniture to help him up.  He grasped a wobbly chair and pulled up.  The world twisted and he put too much weight on the rickety thing which gave and he fell, his forehead connecting soundly with a squared off table leg.  He didn’t even notice the latest injury to his face as he passed out again, only taking time to think dizzily that this was not all tickety boo as his dad would say.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Crowley stopped raging enough to function, he called Ligur:

Voicemail.

Hastur:

Inbox Full.

Beelzebub:

Voicemail.

Dagon:

Voicemail.

Gabriel:

Inbox Full.

Adam:

Voicemail.

…

…

…

Aziraphale:

“Crowley, any word? I’ve tried calling Adam’s mobile but he’s not answering.  I rather hoped he was on the phone with you.”

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, voice broken from howling into the void.

Aziraphale understood too well.  “No, oh Crowley…”

Crowley made an incoherent noise before snarling, “Hastur’s going to pay for this as soon as I can find and wring his fucking neck!”

“Hastur has Adam?”  Aziraphale sounded confused.  “Why?”

“I don’t know but I’m going to beat his location out of Beez if I have to because no one’s answering their phones—”

“I’m coming home!” Zira cut in.  “Just, stay calm for a moment, yes?  Don’t run off after him without me.”

“Angel—”

“Please just wait until I get there.”  He was already locking up and hailing a cab nearly at the same time.

“…Fine,” Crowley growled, hanging up the phone.  He went through the calls again.

Ligur:

Voicemail.

Hastur:

Inbox Full.

Beelzebub:

Voicemail.

Dagon:

Voicemail.

Gabriel:

Inbox Full.

Adam:

Voicemail.

And again and again until Aziraphale got home.  “Anything.”

Crowley mutely shook his head.  He wasn’t sure what he was thinking or feeling anymore.  He just kept pressing contacts on the phone because that was all he could do without leaving the house and banging on every door until he found Hastur’s stupid face and punch it repeatedly.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his husband and clung.

“Not now, Angel,” Crowley muttered, even though he didn’t try to move away from the other man.  “I can’t…I need to…urghhhh! Someone needs to answer their bleeding mobile!” he yelled.  He pulled away from Zira and yelped when his ribs protested.

“Crowley, you’re still hurt, would you please sit—”

“Don’t tell me to sit down,” Crowley yelled, because his ribs shouldn’t hurt.  He couldn’t think about them.  Only Adam.  “Why’d you have to call and distract me, eh? Mighta seen the punch coming or stopped the shite from falling apart altogether, but you had to go and be upset because Adam,” he swallowed, “because Adam was worrying about us instead of, oh, I dunno, anything else!”

“Don’t blame me for this!” Aziraphale snapped, tears welling in his eyes.

“Who should I blame, myself is already in that pot!”

“Not you either.  This is Hastur, and probably Ligur.  Now would you please sit down and let me make a call.”

Crowley stiffened.  “You’re going to call someone?” he asked, sardonically.

“Yes.”

Crowley’s jaw worked for a moment before he flung his phone onto a side table and fell into the couch.  "Fine!"

Aziraphale winced at the movements and waited for any further sudden moves before joining his husband.  “Mind if I make that call now?” he asked.

Crowley didn’t look at him.  “Whatever, go crazy.  I’ve already tried Gabriel a hundred times.”

“I’m not calling Gabriel.  Just breathe, love, I’m as worried as you.  I’m terrified and you’re terrified but we have to find out where Adam is first.”

Crowley started to shake and Aziraphale reached over, taking his hand.  He struggled for a long moment and then sagged onto the other man’s shoulder.  “Angel…”

“Shh, let me make a call.”

Crowley snorted slightly.  “Just one?”

“Just one.”  He pulled out his own mobile, fumbled it a bit then brought it to his ear.  After a beat, he said, “Hello, Michael.  Yes…Not well I’m afraid, there’s been a situation that I need your assistance with…I need Gabriel to call me in the next five minutes…no, it’s not outrageous, especially if you don’t want me to bring up the thing from 2005…Thank you, Michael.”  He rang off.  “Do you want something to drink?”

Crowley just shook his head and sank deeper into the couch.  Dog, who’d vacated the area while Crowley was oozing rage, returned and hopped onto the couch between them.

In under three minutes, Aziraphale’s phone began to ring.  “Deep breath,” he murmured, “it’s just like magic, can’t show you’re falling apart while it’s all going to pieces.” He answered the phone. “Hello, Gabriel.” His voice was painfully bright, and Crowley wanted to shake him.  “No, I’m not surprised there are twenty-two missed calls from my husband…That is part of the reason I called Michael.  I needed your attention.  Do you recall the series of favors I have from you after that thing Sandalphon did in 2006?  I’m calling one in…Yes, one of those favors…Yes, I need you to pass the phone over to Beelzebub, please and tell her that I need the actual answer.” 

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up.  Aziraphale pulled the phone away from his cheek.  “I thought about it when you said it and you were probably right.”

He brought the phone back to his ear.  “Hello Beelzebub. I know it hasn’t been very long since the last time we spoke, but I fear I must impress upon you the urgency of the situation…I need Hastur’s current address…I’m afraid it’s necessary if you want him to work for you ever again…It’s less about him not wanting to work for you and more how damaging the injuries will be if Crowley has to take the time to track him down himself…It’s better if you don’t know…Thank you.  Do extend my further thanks to Gabriel.  Have a good night.”  He turned to Crowley.  “Got it.”

Crowley’s smile was hard as diamond.  “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...guess who just finished their last paper ever!!!!
> 
> To celebrate, I'm posting this. If you're also here for Deflowering the Bentley, that update will be next week. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
